Vrijheid
Soorten Vrijheden De volgende vrijheden kunnen we van elkaar onderscheiden: '- Absolute vrijheid:' hierbij heb je de vrijheid om alles te doen wat je wilt, zonder beperkt te worden door anderen. In werkelijkheid is dit niet verenigbaar met andere mensen in een samenleving. '- Liberale vrijheid:' dit houdt in dat je een klein deel van je vrijheid opgeeft, maar hierdoor ontstaat er wel een algemene vrijheid voor iedereen. Door samen te werken ontstaat er immers een leefbare omgeving. '- Positieve vrijheid:' De positieve vrijheid beschrijft Berlin in zijn artikel als de vrijheid om iets te doen, freedom to do something. De burgers hebben zelf een idee over de samenleving en willen hier iets aan veranderen. '- Negatieve vrijheid:' Negatieve vrijheid beschrijft Berlin als de vrijheid die tegen iets is: tegen bijvoorbeeld de tirannie: freedom against something. Een aantekening hierbij is wel dat positieve vrijheid en negatieve vrijheid aan elkaar gekoppeld zijn: als je voor iets bent, dan is het logisch dat je ook tegen iets bent. Stel je bent tegen de tirannie, tegen een dictator dan kun je bijvoorbeeld voor democratie zijn. Echter, dit noemt Berlin niet in zijn artikel: hij ziet de positieve vrijheid als iets dat onafhankelijk is van de negatieve vrijheid. -Zo kun je de opera Zaüberflute van Mozart rangschikken in zowel de positieve vrijheid: (voor) de Koning van het licht, en de negatieve vrijheid: (tegen) de koningin van de nacht. Berlin onderscheid nog twee vormen van Vrijheden, namelijk politieke vrijheid en sociale vrijheid. Politieke Vrijheid: Dit is een vorm van vrijheid die kan worden belemmerd door het toedoen van personen al dan niet opzettelijk Sociale Vrijheid: Dit is een vrijheid die belemmerd kan worden door fysieke of sociale omstandigheden. Toch zijn deze twee vormen van vrijheden niet zo strikt van elkaar te scheiden, want bijvoorbeeld bij fysieke belemmeringen kan de overheid wel een rol spelen om deze te vergemakkelijken of juist helemaal geen hulp te bieden. Dit is ook het geval bij economische belemmering. In een land als Afrika ben je hopeloos verloren, daar waar er geen enkele steun wordt gegeven wanneer je uit het verkeerde gezin komt, terwijl er in Nederland iedereen een bestaansminimum krijgt. De filosofen en personen die je kunt koppelen aan de vrijheden zijn: In de achttiende eeuw waren er verschillende opvattingen over ´vrijheid´. Over het algemeen heerste er in de Romantiek een idee dat vrijheid een verinnelijkt transcedent doel was. In het artikel van Berlin worden meerdere voorbeelden van bekende filosofen gegeven met hun opvattingen over vrijheid. Absolute vrijheid: Lodewijk de XIV; hij is een goed voorbeeld van een absolute vorst die zijn eigen regels bepaalde, ten koste van de burgers. Liberale vrijheid: hierbij kun je denken aan de filosofen Locke en Rousseau. Locke geeft aan dat er een regering bestaat, maar wanneer deze regering niet toekomt aan de wensen van het volk, dan mag je de vorst afzetten. Dit is tevens negatieve vrijheid, omdat je te maken hebt met vrijheid tegen iets. Rousseau gaat hierbij een stapje verder, met zijn contrat social beschrijft hij dat de burgers een deel van hun vrijheid moeten opgeven om in een goede samenleving te wonen. Maximale vrijheid: dit wordt gekoppeld aan de gedachtes van Bentham. Hij streefde naar een maximale tevredenheid van een maximaal aantal verlangens. Kunst als hoogste vorm van vrijheid: '''Schiller was hier een goed voorbeeld van. Door de vrijheid van creatie weerspiegelt het gecreeërde als het ware de vrijheid. Een kunstenaar is dan ook een een vrij persoon. Vrijheid in Opera's: '''Absolute Vrijheid: Don Giovanni '''is een opera waarin uitgegaan wordt van absolute vrijheid. Don Giovanni denkt de vrijheid te hebben om alles te kunnen doen wat hij wil, ook al gaat dat soms dus ten koste van anderen. Ook in '''Hans Heiling '''komt absolute vrijheid terug. Anna, het meisje waarvoor Hans Heiling alles wat hij aan bezit en status had heeft opgegeven, heeft ook het idee alles te kunnen doen wat zij wil. Hans Heiling is het daar echter totaal niet mee eens, hij probeert Anna's vrijheid te bepalen. Ook hier is te zien dat de absolute vrijheid van in dit geval Anna ten koste gaat van de personen in haar omgeving. '''Liberale Vrijheid: Die Zauberflöte '''kent wellicht een vorm van liberale vrijheid onder het heerschappij van de Koning van het licht. Deze heerst over zijn onderdanen, in die vorm geven de burgers dus een deel van hun vrijheid op, en creëert zo voor hen een vreedzame voorspoedige samenleving. '''Negatieve Vrijheid: '''Negatieve vrijheid kan gevonden worden in '''Die Zauberflöte, Figaro, en in Fidelio. 'Zoals al eerder gezegd, is in de strijd tegen de Koningin van de Nacht in Die Zauberflöte negatieve vrijheid te vinden. In Figaro is de 'strijd' tegen de dominante Graaf het onderwerp van negatieve vrijheid. In Fidelio wordt de negatieve vrijheid gevonden in de gevangenschap van Floristan door Pizarro. '''Positieve Vrijheid: '''Positieve Vrijheid kan ook worden gevonden in '''Die Zauberflöte, Figar'o en in '''Fidelio. De positieve vrijheid in de Zauberflöte is te vinden onder de Koning van het Licht. Nadat de graaf in Figaro tot inkeer is gekomen heerst ook daar Positieve Vrijheid. En in Fidelio is positieve vrijheid nadat alle gevangen bevrijd zijn en Pizarro gevangen is genomen. Vrijheid ´door de geschiedenis heen´ Het begrip 'vrijheid' heeft gedurende de hele geschiedenis van Europa een grote rol gespeeld, waarvan de betekenis door de jaren heen voordurend is veranderd. Hieronder een aantal ideeën uit de geschiedenis die voorkomen in het essay van Isaiah Berlin. Oude Griekse filosofen: Alleen als je de logica en de orde van het universum waarin men leeft begrijpt, kun je echt vrij zijn. Middeleeuwen/Christelijke filosofen: De logica uit de Klassieke Oudheid, dat het universum een orde heeft die men moet leren begrijpen, is ook goed terug te zien tijdens de Middeleeuwen. Het christelijke geloof gaat echter een grote rol spelen. In plaats van de natuur is er God en God is het universum. Leibniz: De logica van het universum maakt een vooruitgang door. De wereld blijft niet hetzelfde, maar evalueert volgens Leibniz. Er is een verleden, een heden en een toekomst. --> In de tekst van Isaiah 'Ber'rlin werd hiervoor de metafoor van een orkest gebruikt. Iedereen moet zijn eigen individuele rol begrijpem(net als in een orkest) om zo een harmonieus universum/model te kunnen vormen. Verlichting: Tijdens de Verlichting(+- 18de eeuw) leerden mensen vrij te zijn en kregen zij hier ook de mogelijkheid toe. Lessing: Tolerantie is volgens Lessing de voorwaarde voor vrijheid. Er bestaan verschillende godsdiensten, achtergronden en perspectieven van mensen met verschillende uitvoeringen, maar iedereen is 'gelijk'. Hij gaat er namelijk vanuit dat ondanks alle verschillen, mensen hetzelfde einddoel voor ogen hebben. (Candide is een parodie op dit idee, het wordt als een utopie en onrealistisch gezien.) Hume: Hume was een filosoof die de menswetenschap en vrijheid verklaarde aan de hand van onderzoek en waarnemingen. Hij was een empirische denker. De theorieën over vijheid konden niet 'waar zijn', als zij niet in overeenstemmingen waren met de werkelijkheid en daar aan waren 'getoetst'(feitelijke bewijzen). (Andere empirische denkers: Hobbes, Locke) Mill: Als vrije denker van de 19e eeuw had hij als een van de eerste kritiek op het gebruik van het woord 'laws' door voorgaande filosofen(Bijvoorbeeld: Montesquieu). In zijn ogen werd het woord 'laws' met betrekking tot het begrip 'vrijheid' te onverschillig gebruikt. Hij maakte een onderscheiding tussen 'natural laws' en 'political laws'. De natuurweteen zijn wetten die er gewoon zijn en deze zijn de beschrijving van hoe iets in werkelijkheid is. De politieke wetten zijn wetten die zijn gemaakt en gaan over hoe iets zou moeten zijn. Romantiek: Tijdens de Romantiek(+- 19e eeuw) 'ontdekken' filosofen dat de mensen eigenlijk geen rationele denkers zijn, maar irrationeel zijn. Het Romantische concept van vrijheid is de absolute vrijheidn vrijheid zonder grenzen. Ook ging kunst een grotere rol spelen als politiek middel in de samenleving. (Rousseau is een grensgeval tussen de Verlichting en de Romantiek in) Verlichting: Tijdens de Verlichting (+- 18e eeuw) leerden mensen voor het eerst vrij te zijn en kregen hier ook de gelegenheid toe.﻿ Isaiah Berlin heeft ook een eigen idee over vrijheid. Hij maakt een onderscheiding tussen positieve vrijheid(freedom tot do something) en negatieve vrijheid(freedom against something). Berlin concludeert echter in zijn essay dat men zowel geen ultieme vrijheid kan bereiken door alleen positieve of alleen negatieve vrijheid. Maar door wat dan wel? Berlin geeft hierover geen duidelijk eindordeel in zijn essay. Al geeft hij wel meer de voorkeur aan de liberale vrijheid, waarin de vrijheid van een individu deels wordt beperkt om vrijheid te creeëren voor iedereen, dan aan de absolute vrijheid zonder grenzen.